


Pout

by Inkbloodpaperandbone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbloodpaperandbone/pseuds/Inkbloodpaperandbone
Summary: In which Eddie needs cheering up and Buck has just the way to do it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Pout

Eddie, as Buck has observed in the past couple years of their friendship, makes the most expressive faces.  
If Buck was to get poetic, each one was a work of art. The phrase "carved by angels" came to mind. You'd be hard pressed to find a person who didn't think Eddie was beautiful.

In fact he was often hit on during calls or when he and Buck where hanging out after work.  
Eddie always had an excuse for not accepting a date or phone number, usually something to do with Christopher or work.

Secretly a small part of Buck was relieved by his friend's lack of interest in dating. Or well dating anyone but Buck himself. Not that Buck would ever ask Eddie out, despite how devastatingly in love with Eddie he was.  
He hadn't told anyone about that, though Buck suspected that at the very least Maddie knew. And Bobby. And Hen, maybe Chimney. Definitely Athena, no one could hide anything from Athena. 

So yes, Buck was in love with his best friend, and was currently sitting with said best friend in his apartment on the couch watching Eddie pouting. Why was Eddie pouting? Well apparently Christopher had demonstrated some early preteen embarrassment towards his dad today when Eddie had dropped him off at a school friend's house this morning for a weekend long sleepover and had refused a goodbye hug, lamenting loudly how annoying his dad was and rushed off.

Eddie had been in low spirits ever since. All throughout work, Buck had tried his best to cheer Eddie up. Tried funny cat videos, tried getting his favourite coffee and muffin combo when set on a coffee run halfway through shift. Tried engaging conversation with a bunch of new trivia fresh off a spiral search the night before.

Nothing worked. But never let it be known that Buck was a quitter, so he'd invited Eddie for drinks and cheesy action movies at his place.  
And thankfully Eddie had accepted.

So, again here Buck was sitting on his couch watching his best friend pout.

Who knew a thirty something year old man pouting was so adorable. Eddie lips where pursed, his brow slightly scrunched. Adorable.

Maybe it was the two beers he'd already drunk, maybe it was a lapse of judgement after a long shift, maybe he was just so tired of pretending. Who knew.  
But there he sat one moment watching Eddie's beautiful face, staring at those pouting lips and he thought "god I want to kiss him."

So he did.  
The kiss lingered for a second, two seconds, three. Nothing happened, Eddie was stock still.  
A statue under Buck's touch.  
Three seconds and then.  
Then a hand wrapped around the back of Buck's neck and pulled him in closer as Eddie's lips parted slightly against his. 

The kiss went from a simple peck to full blown making out. The two of them, on the couch making out like a pair of teenagers.  
The world tipped as Eddie pushed Buck back and down against the cushions, legged tangling together and Buck threw out a hand to balance himself. Promptly knocking over one of the beer bottles on the coffee table. The clatter of glass and spill of beer had the two men pulling apart.  
Buck cursed.

"Whoops." Eddie laughed and pressed his forehead to Bucks chest, as they continued to lay against one another on the couch.  
"Well, um... So we just kissed." Buck touched Eddie's jaw tilting his face up so their eyes could meet.  
"Yup." 

"We should do it again."

"Definitely."

So they did.


End file.
